


Right in Front of Me [!Moodboard]

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Series: On Your Left (SamSteve) Bingo [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Artist Steve Rogers, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, moodboard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23612206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: They looked at each other as a friend until they realised they loved one another.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson
Series: On Your Left (SamSteve) Bingo [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536077
Kudos: 8
Collections: On Your Left - SamSteve Bingo





	Right in Front of Me [!Moodboard]

**Author's Note:**

> For the On Your Left (SamSteve) Bingo prompt [“College AU” [B2]](https://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/188782759795/my-card-for-the-on-you-left-bingo-excited-v)

  
  


* * *

  
Steve and Sam met in high school after Steve moves to DC, Sam had moved there two years before and knew what it was like to be the new kid, so he took Steve under his wing. He and Steve became close friends soon after. 

After graduating High School they got into the same collage. Sam was undertaking a Psychology Degree, Steve an Art and Graphic Design Degree. They shared a dorm on-campus. After a year of watching each other's sad attempts at dating, and being miserable themselves, did they realise that they loved each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Made using [this site](https://www.befunky.com/create/collage/)
> 
> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
